Pure
by DREAMSandLOVE
Summary: When the one able to reconcile Light and Dark comes, Magic will show its true form. He'll be the last spark of hope. He'll be the one to reignte the fire of a lost Kingdom. And that is why, he'll be their King.
1. Against All Odds

**Hi! I'm Dreams and here is the continuation/sequel/expansion/whatever of 'Never Ending Battle', my first story, which I suggest you read to understand better the next chapter. **

**This first chapter is also my Xmas gift to Loony-1995 (who has great stories). So, Merry Christmas, Loon! :D**

**In the first few chapters I'm going to present you with this world I've imagined, so expect a few flashbacks. It's going to be a slow process, so if you're interested, please be patient. **

**Also, if there is a mistake of any kind, feel free to point it out.**

**Warnings: This is AU, so the characters are OoC, but I try to keep their essence as much as I can.**

**This is also slash, if you don't like that, well, goodbye, and I hope you find something entertaining to read. **

**I am very lazy, but I'm on break right now so I'll try to write as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and other people do. This disclaimer stands for the whole of the story.**

**Update: I fixed the mistakes I spotted. **

The situation Ronald Bilius Weasley found himself in was, a bit… awkward. Not to mention dangerous, as it seemed the wheels were already turning in the Twins' heads.

Ron gulped.

Why, oh why did the Hat put him in Slytherin?

'_Oh Merlin,'_ thought the blue-eyed boy as he walked to the Snakes' table. _'They'll hate me! And disown me! I really do hope the Twins will wait until tomorrow to make something blow up in my face. I have to survive the night first, though.'_

To get the students and teachers (minus Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, for some strange reason only he knows) out of their shock, Minerva McGonagall called 'Zabini, Blaise'. He was, rather quickly, Sorted into Slytherin. This gave everyone an excuse to keep on staring at the hero of our story.

Ron sat at the very end of the Slytherin table, a few places down. He had a blank look on his face, while he looked at the table across the Hall, the Gryffindor table. Harry James Potter managed to catch his eye and gave a small reassuring smile, the red-head did his best to return it, and nodded quickly; he knew they wouldn't be able to be friends after his Sorting.

The sixth Weasley was too afraid to look at Percy's face; he didn't think he could take the disappointed look he was sure to get. A pity, really, as his older brother was trying to get a hold of his gaze to give him one of his, in Ron's words, 'WC' smiles -warm and comforting-.

To his right he felt clapping and some cheering, though not very enthusiastic. Two or three minutes later Blaise Zabini walked right past him, ignoring him completely; Ron didn't mind much.

'Are you alright?' a soft voice asked, slightly concerned.

'Yeah, thanks. I'm jus-' Ron began to answer, but was cut off.

'Shocked? Confused, maybe?' He chuckled. The owner of the voice was a girl with stormy grey eyes and slightly curly caramel brown hair, who wore glasses. 'My name is Jane Sterks.'

'Ron Weasley'

'Glasses, why are you talking to the _Weasel_?' asked Vincent Crabbe.

'And I thought you were the smarter of the two.' The red-head said, with an angry glare. 'I guess I was mistaken. I also thought Slytherins were supposed to be good with words; _knowing what to say, when, and in front of who._'

The ones within earshot laughed. Crabbe went red.

'Well, Weasley, you certainly excel in that area.' Pansy Parkinson said, pleasantly surprised.

'When you're the youngest of six brothers, and have a spoiled little sister, words is the only weapon you have left. Parkinson, is it?' Ron answered, charming smile in place. If he was going to survive seven years of _that, _he better make the right approach.

The girl hummed in agreement, 'Pansy Parkinson, actually.' She said, extending her hand.

'Pleasure to meet you.' The blue-eyed boy said back, shaking it.

'You know? Against all odds, I may actually like you.' Weasley chuckled.

'Same here.'

'Pansy, really?' A drawl was heard.

'Oh, shut it, Draco. He's proven he's got a sharp tongue, and he definitely has some balls, unlike you.' Everyone who heard laughed, while Malfoy's checks turned pink, 'Just like in the train' thought Ron, frowning a little. He hadn't laughed, just let out a tiny chuckle; in his opinion, Malfoy had some mayor balls, enough to go into _Harry freakin' Potter's _compartment, and borderline _demand_ his friendship.

'Thanks, Pansy' He may disagree with her, but the dark haired girl had still defended him.

'Anytime, Ronnie.' He raised an eyebrow at the nickname but didn't say anything. It didn't really annoy him when Pansy said it.

Maybe being a Slytherin wouldn't be so bad after all, at least for the moment.

All through the Feast, Ron and Pansy had talked, getting to know each other.

He had learned she was an only child, loved numbers and had a soft spot for animals and Magical Creatures. While she now knew about Ron's useless rat, Sccabers, his love for chess and Quidditch and that he got along better with his three oldest brothers.

Jane joined in occasionally, but she spent most of the meal talking with Daphne Greengrass, as they had made fast friends on the train. It looked like they understood each other perfectly; they reminded Ron of Fred and George.

By the end of the Feast, our freckled boy could safely say, he and the dark haired girl were friends. Because if there was one thing Ronald Bilius Weasley knew about, besides chess and Quidditch, of course, was making friends.

Thank, Merlin.

After the Headmaster dismissed them, Ron and the other First years followed the prefects out of the Great Hall.

While doing do, the red-head saw Percy approaching him with a 'WC' smile. The older boy knelt in front of Ron and said.

'You know, Ron? I always thought you had more cunning than the rest of us put together; you certainly have more tricks up your sleeve than Fred and George, use them well. And remember, no matter what, I'll always be proud of you, and I'll always love you.'

'Thanks, Perce'

'You're welcome, Ron'

'Farley, Flint' Percy acknowledged his fellow prefects.

'Weasley' said Flint. Farley just nodded.

Pansy turned to the blue-eyed boy, 'Looks like your family hasn't shunned you yet.'

'Percy won't. Bill and Charlie won't either.' The younger one paused for a moment. 'But, the Twins? Ginny? And, oh Merlin, _Dad_! He's not going to talk to me ever again. Mum will try to make it right again, she loves her family, she doesn't want to lose it, but I don't have many hopes.' He made a face and then sighed. 'You know what? I probably should start writing my will, not that I have many things, but still. Fred, George and Ginny will kill me!' Pansy chuckled.

'Don't be a drama queen. Even though, you _should_, Mother told me that's a little known Slytherin trait.'

'Mother? That sounds too formal.' Ron said frowning. Pansy shrugged.

'That's how it is in Pureblood families.'

'_Wealthy _Pureblood families, you mean.'

'Well, yes, I guess you're right, Ron.'

The prefects lead them down into the dungeons.

'This is the classroom where you'll have Potions this year. And down that corridor is Professor Snape's office; he is our Head of House.' Pointed Gemma Farley, the female prefect. 'We're about to go even deeper into the dungeons, so pay attention. Don't worry, though, during the first month we'll escort in and out, and you can always ask an older student to help you.'

They made a lot of turns, right, left, left, right, and so. The little ones' heads were spinning.

'And here we are! The entrance to the Slytherin Common room!' Flint merrily announced. 'Amortentia! I'm sure you already know our Head is the Potions Master here at Hogwarts, so many of our passwords are names of potions or ingredients.'

'It looks like it's well hidden.' Daphne commented.

'Oh yes, yes it is.' Answered Flint, while leading the First years through the door.

'But not as well as Hufflepuff's.' Interjected Farley. 'Ours hasn't been found in over seven hundred years, but theirs has never been found. Oh, I forgot to tell you, the password changes every fortnight, so keep an eye on the notice board.' The younger ones nodded.

When Ron and Pansy finally stepped into the room, they were awestruck.

The Slytherin Common room was long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire cracking under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and it looked like all the Slytherins were silhouetted around it, some sitting in high-backed chairs, some on the floor, and some standing. There was a large, unoccupied sofa positioned directly in front of the fireplace.

'Alright, midgets! You have prime seats tonight!' Gemma said, motioning them to the sofa.

Once they were all seated, the six Slytherin prefects faced the crowd. A pretty girl, with blond hair and clear blue eyes started talking.

'Hello, my name is Dana Lasnting. I'm the Seventh year female prefect, and I, alongside James Istmore, my fellow Seventh year prefect, are going to tell you a little about Slytherin House.

'First of all, we are _not_ evil just because we belong in Slytherin, as some m-'

'Almost all of the Wizard World.' James interrupted, quickly putting on an innocent face when Dana turned to glare at him. Everyone laughed, snorted or chuckled, including Ron, surprising himself and those around him.

'Well, yes James, you may be right, but now's not the moment for that. Anyway, let's go on, Slytherin does _not _equal dark or evil.'

James spoke this time.

'It's common for older Gryffindor students to pick on new Snakes. The best way to get them to back off is telling us prefects, or any older student, and we'll take care of it.'

'And don't worry if you have any kind of problem with members of another House, or with a fellow Snake, we'll help, because here in Slytherin we're family. And if you have questions about anything, no matter how silly they might seem on your young heads, we'll be there to answer them.'

Ron got a warm feeling on his chest. This was what he'd always wanted. Someone to always be there to look after him, a family. Well, he _did_ have a family. But it wasn't as tight as he could the Slytherins were. And while, yes, he'd gotten a taste of it with Charlie, Bill and Percy, his two oldest brothers were away and their visits were few and far between and Percy had been away at Hogwarts. Ron just hoped they could spend a little more time together now that he was there too, even if he was a Slytherin.

'Now munchkins,' Dana said. 'Why don't you introduce yourselves to your House mates? Ladies first.'

The five little girls stood up and arranged themselves in a line, facing the others. On the left end, stood a blonde girl with aqua green eyes, Ron recognized her as Daphne Greengrass. Besides her was a big girl with straight black hair, she introduced herself as Millicent Bulstrode. Then there was Jane Sterks, biting her lip softly, she seemed abnormally nervous. After her was a brunette with an obnoxious air about hair, she was apparently called Tracey Davis. And last but not least, was Pansy, with her dark hair and confident smirk, the older students seemed to like her attitude.

'Very well, young ladies, retake your seats.' And they did. 'Now up, young men.'

They, of course, obeyed. First was a boy with hair the color of hay and brown eyes; he was called Theodore Nott. Then Blaise Zabini, a tall dark skinned boy. After him, was Vincent Crabbe, dark haired and big. Next was Gregory Goyle, with chestnut hair and square jaw. Then Draco Malfoy, his eyes of steal looking right ahead, and his pale blonde hair combed perfectly. Finally, was, of course, Ron, with his eyes stolen from the sky and his hair the shade of fire. Their introduction was a lot funnier, thanks to the way everyone, except Dana- she had manners, and put them to use -outright _stared_ at the Weasley.

When a confident, but not arrogant 'Draco Malfoy' reached the red-head's ears, he decided to give the blond a chance; they'd be sharing a dorm for seven years, after all.

'And last but not least, Munchkin, it's your turn now.' Dana smiled at Ron.

'Good thing you didn't say 'Ginger'.' Laughter erupted once again.

'I would never.' Teased Dana.

'I'm holding you to that.' He teased back.

The girl fake gasped. 'Cheeky.'

'Thank you.' Replied the boy.

She laughed. 'Alright, let the world know your name.'

Ron sighed, all the confidence he'd managed to muster, gone. 'My name's Ronald Weasley, Ron for short.'

Dana sensed his nervousness. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, smiling at him.

'Off you go, little gentleman.' She waited until they were seated to continue. 'Now, here at Hogwarts there's no set bedtime, but I suggest you don't tuck in too late as tomorrow is the first day of classes. Especially you, Fifth years, your first class tomorrow is Potions.' Every Fifth year groaned. Dana chuckled. 'It's still early, so you have time to catch up, or do whatever you want. And welcome new Slytherins and welcome back to you the annoying rest.' Finished Dana. More laughter was heard, Ron liked that.

He turned to Pansy. 'So, what do you wanna do?'

She scrunched up her face in thought, making her nose twitch.

'You look a bit like a bunny.'

'Huh?' Pansy asked, confused.

'You look like a bunny. It's cute, actually. That'll be your nickname, Bunny.'

'So, now I'm a bunny?'

'Nope, you're Bunny.' Said Ron, a 'duh' expression on his face. It made Pansy laugh.

At the sound of it, Draco turned to them.

'How can you enjoy a conversation with the Weasel?' He asked.

'Enjoying it.' Was all he got for an answer. The red-head chuckled.

'What are you laughing at, Weasel?' asked Draco, defensively.

'Nothing…Ferret.' Replied Ron, a small, friendly smile on his face.

'Ferret?' A frown formed on Malfoy's angular face.

'Yeah, you look a bit like one, in my opinion.'

Draco felt he should be mad, but he wasn't, he couldn't actually. The red-head's smile, the _Weasley's _smile, stirred up something inside of him that made him want to smile back. So he did, while he extended his hand for Ron to shake. That's what changed it all.

'Alright then, Weasel.'

Ron was happy. The blond made him want to smile, just smile. Besides, his Mum had told him to never judge a book by its cover.

'Alright then, Ferret.'

'Hey, don't forget about Bunny.' Said Pansy smiling.

'Never.' Assured Ron.

'And you, Ferret?' Teased the girl.

'You know you're stuck with me, Pans.'

Her smile widened. She had a feeling a great adventure was nearing.

She couldn't have been more right.

**I hope you liked it. I'd appreciate some feedback, so if you feel like it, leave a review. **

**Dreams :D**


	2. Butterfly

**Hi! No, I'm not dead, I swear. I'm really, really, really, **_**really **_**sorry for not updating in such a long time! I'm a very lazy person, and, well, I've had to deal with some personal stuff, not to mention I started school again, and then I started once more…I changed schools because, well, bullying…but moving on, I'm starting to be happy again, it's nice…**

**Now, in this chapter we still haven't caught up to the events in Never Ending Battle, but we're getting close. This chapter is essential, to me at least, as it contains the introduction of a very important character, I hope you like the way I portray them, and that you don't hate them…**

**Warnings: Er, I'm crazy and anything can happen. Yeah, that's pretty much it.**

**Enjoy! :D **

'C'mon, Draco! Do it again!' Pansy Parkinson managed to say through the laughs.

'Oh, bloody hell, stop it already!' Ron Weasley demanded, being the voice of reason; that was a very loud voice indeed. 'Do I have to remind you what happened when the dementors came to _our_ compartment?' asked he, looking in the eye of his two best friends. 'When every single thing went cold, freezing cold, and it felt like all the happiness were gone, banished from the face of the earth? When all those horrible moments came back?' his voice was but a whisper now, though, he did not need to raise his voice anymore as his words alone had stolen the attention of all those close enough to hear them in the first place.

Shivers traveled up and down the spines of everyone who'd listened to Ron's little…speech. Terrible images were running through their heads, especially in the ones belonging to children of former Death Eaters; scary stories about scary rooms, scary persons and scary objects in their ears.

'Not really nice, is it?' Even though it was a rhetorical question, some were scared (or dumb, in Crabbe and Goyle's case) enough to shake their heads. 'So, no matter if it was the funniest thing since that singing valentine he got from my sister, you shouldn't be mocking him.' He finished, looking pointedly at Pansy and Draco, they were the ones he wanted to learn the lesson; Daphne had Jane, and he couldn't have cared less for the others, as they were still sneering and glaring at him at any chance they got, no matter what Pansy, Draco and sometimes Daphne did; Jane very rarely joined in, as she was victim of it herself.

'Aww, look at this, it seems like Weasley is defending his new boyfriend, got tired of Parkinson, here?' Zabini bitterly spewed out; he didn't like being scolded, or forced to remember certain…events.

Before the others could react, Ferret had given him a stinging hex, making pain appear all over his body. 'Talk to, or about my friends like that ever again, and I may not be so kind, Zabini.' He'd growled, while Crabbe ad Goyle, the dark skinned boy's minions since the first year, took him to the Infirmary.

'Bloody hell, mate.' Said Ron, awestruck.

'Thanks Weasel.' Answered Draco, cocky smirk in place, as he retook his sit.

'Ferret, even though that was amazing, it's sure to get you in trouble. Not to mention incredibly Gryffindor!' The dark haired girl said.

'Er…oh, well, it was worth it.' He shrugged.

'Don't worry, mate. I'm sure Professor Snape'll get out of whatever detention they give you.' Announced the blue eyed boy, confidently. Then he lowered his voice and stated. 'We're his favorites after all.'

'Yeah, he's right, Ferret. I'm not sure if Zabini is even going to talk, you scared him, a fucking lot.' Added Bunny.

'I'm not really worried about getting in trouble, it's not like I can't talk my way out of it.' Said the blond boy, causing his friend to chuckle.

'Besides, you're Professor Snape's favorite godson.' Teased Pansy.

'I'm his only godson. Though, that doesn't make me a favorite either. That's Astoria.' Informed Draco.

'I should've guessed.' Said Bunny. 'He pretty much raised her didn't he? But still, you two get along really well.'

'Here, at Hogwarts, we do.' Answered the blond. 'But he doesn't visit as often in the holidays anymore. I'm guessing he and Father had some kind of disagreement. Mother seems on good terms with him, though.'

'After two years of friendship I'm still not used to hearing 'Mother' and 'Father', instead of just 'Mum' and 'Dad'. Said the red head, shaking his head. 'And who the hell is Astoria, who was apparently _raised_ by Professor Snape?'

'She's Daphne's sister, though she and I've always been closer.' Pansy was quick to answer, a fond smile on her face. 'She's actually being sorted tonight, I wanted to introduce her to you on the train, but I couldn't find her.'

Ron frowned. 'Hey, why didn't Daphne said anything about her?'

'Oh, well, unlike you we're not precisely, open I guess, about our families. You know that.' Said the girl, shrugging.

'Of course. Sorry, I'm always forgetting.' Answered the blue eyed boy smiling, Draco's swooning over it went unnoticed by the other two.

In that moment Filius Flitwick entered the Great Hall with the first years on tow. Pansy's sparkly green eyes searched through the new comers for Astoria.

'There she is! Around the middle of the group!' She exclaimed, turning to her best friends. They quickly looked in that direction, finding a pretty girl with shiny raven hair cascading down her back.

'She looks kind.' Weasel commented.

'She really is, she's one of the kindest persons I know.' Said Draco.

Ron, smiled and then turned to Pansy, moments later a tiny frown, which Ferret thought was adorable, appeared on his face. Bunny, who was starting to get worried because of the red-head's insistent gaze, frowned, too.

'Hey, Ronnie, you alright?' She asked

'Yeah, it's just…your eyes, Pans. They're really weird.' The dark haired girl raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

'What do you mean?' Their blond friend frowned too.

'They're not a normal green, they're like that golden green grass turns to when the sun is starting to set, or in those really sunny summer days... I like them.' She blushed, but when her 'golden-green' eyes fell on Malfoy, she smirked; the look on his face was priceless! He was obviously angry and upset, though, of course, he had no idea why! Pansy thought it was hilarious how oblivious Ron and Draco were to the other's feelings, and their own.

'_Idiots_.' She mused.

'Absteens, Julia!' Professor Flitwick announced in his squeaky voice.

'The Sorting started! Shut up!' Exclaimed the dark haired girl.

'But, Pans, we didn't say anything.'

'I don't care!' She replied.

'Women.' Said Weasel under his breathe; Ferret chuckled.

'You'll get used to them eventually.'

'I hope.'

They smiled at each, despite the Dementors, this was going to be a good night…

'Greengrass, Astoria!'

'There she is!' Announced Pansy startling the boys.

'Merlin, Pansy, inside voice, okay?' Asked the red-head checking his ear.

'What's up with you, anyway? You've never acted this way before.' Added the grey eyed boy.

'I'm just excited Astoria's coming to Hogwarts, that's all…' The girl explained.

'Pans, I think it's adorable,' Draco mouthed that last word with a little frown; 'adorable?' 'But, she may not even be placed in Slytherin…so, calm down.' Said Ron, carefully picking his words, as to not let Pansy know he thought she'd gone mental.

'Of course she'll be placed in Slytherin! She's sneaky little imp…And I'm excited because she's like a sister for me, okay?'

'Okay, just, inside voice, Bunny, inside voice…' Said the blue eyed boy, in a mockingly patronizing manner. They all laughed.

'SLYTHERIN!' Bellowed the Hat.

The whole tale started cheering. Pansy threw Ron a smug 'I told you so' look over her shoulder.

The newest addition to Slytherin House quickly walked to her table, looking for her friends and family. When she spotted her, she dived into her sister's arms with no moment of hesitation.

'Daph! I've missed you _so_ much! Did you have fun in France with Aunt Monique?' The raven haired girl said, rather fast.

'Ast! I've missed you, too! So, so much! You're so tall now! Of course I had fun! Tons of it actually! Did you?' Answered the older girl, hugging her sister close to her.

'I sure did! I have a lot of things to tell you!'

'Well then I'll have to make time for you in my busy agenda.' Teased the blond. The raven haired girl's melodious laughter filling the air. 'Ast, this is Jane, my best friend. Jane, this is Astoria, my little sister.'

'Pleasure to meet you.' Said the younger girl smiling.

'Same.' Replied the girl with glasses, a smile gracing her face, too.

Pansy sported a soft, fond smile during the whole exchange. And then the youngest Greengrass was enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug, to which she responded by awkwardly patting the younger girl's back.

'I've missed you, Tori.' Said the 'golden green' eyed girl.

'But you saw me yesterday!'

'Still.'

'Why do you _always_ forget me?' Asked Draco, half-heartedly glaring at Astoria.

'Dray! I'll hug if could, but there's a table between us…' She exclaimed, smiling sheepishly at him, while letting go of Pansy.

'It's fine, you know I'm not very…fond of hugs; but don't you dare forget me again.'

'Never.' She smiled.

'Oi! I think you're forgetting me! Where are your manners, people? I'm not painted, y'know?'

Draco blushed a bit, and gave a quick and quiet 'Sorry' which left the raven haired girl frowning, and Bunny smirking. The two girls sat down.

'Tori, this is Ron Weasley, our pet.' At his glare, she rectified herself. 'Alright, alright, our best friend, better? Anyway, Ronnie, this is Astoria, your new sister.' Their reactions were a mix between a frown and a chuckle.

'Well, if you're gonna be my sister you need a nickname. So, tell me, what do you like to do?' Asked Ron.

'I like to read, mainly Muggle novels, they're much more entertaining than wizards novels. I also enjoy singing, many people have told me I have quite a bit of talent, for such a short age.' Her face showing a small, proud smile. 'I also love movies. They're a-' She started explaining but was soon interrupted by Weasel.

'I know what a movie is, actually. My father made my family watch one a few years ago.' He said.

'Oh, really? What was it about?' She inquired.

'About some Bond sod…don't remember much of it; only that the villain was some Dr. None, or something, and that this Bond bloke said the stupidest line ever.' The redhead said shaking his head, as if the action would completely erase the memory out of his head. 'Also that Percy thought he was going to have nightmares...' He chuckled at this.

'Percy?' The young girl frowned.

'Oh, my older brother.' He was quick to explain. 'Well, one of them.'

'Oh, yes. Sevvie, I-I mean, Professor Snape,'

'Wait, hold on. Sevvie?' Asked Ron, trying to hold back laughter.

'Well, yes, he is my Godfather, after all, and he did raise me, for the most part, even with his teaching job here at Hogwarts. You can't expect me to call him "Mr. Snape", or "Professor", can you?' Astoria was quick to retort, a bit defensively. 'Not to mention that I was 3 when I came up with it.'

Once Weasel had calmed down he said, 'There's nothing wrong with, I gave my mother tons of weird nicknames…it just, I can't reconcile "Sevvie" with Professor Snape…' He clarified, shrugging with an easy smile on his face, the girl falling victim of it.

'You're right, I suppose. And I should stop calling him that, at least in public.' She said, a faint blush adorning her subtly freckled cheeks.

'Anyway, what kind of movies do you like?' Asked Weasel, changing the subject. Her face instantly illuminated at hearing the question.

'Disney movies! I love them. Disney is an American company that makes cartoons, or animated movies. The first movie I saw was a Disney movie, actually. Sev-Professor Snape took me to a cinema, a place where they display the most recent movies, in London. We saw "The Little Mermaid"; it's been my favorite movie ever since. It's actually what made me start singing.' All through her little speech her eyes were sparkling with joy. Ron fell in their trap, in the same manner she'd fallen for his smile.

'That's sounds really cooI. I wonder if there's a cinema in Ottery…' He said, trailing off at the end.

'Oh, I'm sure there is one. Most towns have at least one, I think.' Answered Astoria.

'How come you know so much about Muggles?' Asked Ron, a frown on his pale face.

'Oh, erm, my Mum, she had a bit of an obsession with Muggles, and she may have passed it onto me…' Ron chuckled, while Draco and Pansy simply rolled their eyes.

'My father's also a bit bonkers about Muggles. He doesn't know nearly as much as you, though. Hey! I still haven't got a nickname for you!'

'How come?' the grey eyed boy drawled. 'You came up with ours right off the bat; at least you did with mine.' He muttered the last part, only Weasel heard him. The red-head chuckled.

'Because she's special. She's different.' The boy answered. His blue gaze fixed on the young girl's. 'Your eyes are strange, just like Pansy's. Hey, Ferret, do you think it has something to do with the magic in our blood? Wizards do tend to have the strangest eyes ever….' He trailed off at the end.

The Malfoy heir felt an odd sense of pride and maybe just a little bit of joy because Ron sought for _his _opinion. Not Pansy's or Jane's or Daphne's or even Astoria's, but his. He quickly shooed those thoughts to the back of his head and answered. 'I think you might be right, the eyes are door to the mind, and if you are a skilled enough Legimens, to the very soul of a wizard or witch. It is quite possible that the colour and shape of the eyes of someone who possess magic would be affected by it, maybe hinting at his or her personality.'

'How come you know so much?' Said Ron, immediately after the other boy finished. He was looking into his eyes of steel, adoringly. Draco felt his insides warm in a way he'd never experienced before.

'I just do.' He said, shrugging slightly. A smile tugged at his lips as returned Ron's stare.

But the magic was broken when Albus Dumbledore, in his ever calm voice, requested the attention of his students and staff.

Bloody old man….

'Welcome,' said Dumbledore. 'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts.'

'Actually, sir, it's my first year here.' Astoria said seriously, looking at the Headmaster though he obviously didn't hear her. The other three, however, did, smirks appearing on their faces.

'I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it's best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast.

'As you will be aware after their search of the train, Hogwarts, our school, is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban,' at that, a collective shudder ran through the Slytherin table, Pansy and Draco included. 'Who are here on Ministry of Magic business.'

The bearded man paused, and Ron shot his friends an 'I told you so' look.

'They are on every entrance to the grounds,' Dumbledore continued, 'and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by trick or disguises –or even Invisibility Cloaks, 'he added blandly. 'It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl to make sure no student runs afoul of the Dementors.'

Ron chuckled, his gaze fixed on something across the room.

'What's so funny?' Pansy asked.

'Look at Percy; he's really proud of being Head Boy.' He answered with a little smile.

'He seems nice.' Said Astoria, looking at Weasel's older brother.

'He is.'

'On a happier note,' the Headmaster went on, 'I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

'First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of DADA teacher.'

Barely anyone clapped among the Snake's table, they were angry and disappointed their Head of House, and the favorite teacher of most, had yet again been denied the position he longed for. And by the look he was giving Lupin, it was clear the Potions Master felt something much deeper than jealousy towards the new teacher, and that something was loathing.

'As to our second appointment,' Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Lupin died away, rather quickly. 'Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.'

'Of course,' muttered Draco, running a hand through his blonde hair. 'Who else would be mad enough to assign a biting book?' The red-head smiled.

'C'mon, he's not that bad. Right, Pansy? You went with me to visit him a few times in First year.' Said Ron.

'I guess so. He _does_ know a lot about Magical Creatures.' Admitted Bunny.

Ferret narrowed his eyes glaring at Weasel, 'Perhaps. You're opening my book, though.'

The other boy chuckled, 'Deal.'

'Well, I think that's everything of importance,' said the Headmaster. 'Let the feast begin.'

Suddenly, the golden plates and goblets were filled with food and drink.

'Finally!' Ron exclaimed, quickly himself to the food.

Draco smiled lovingly at him, '_He's so predictable and so cute…Wait, _cute_?_' he thought.

'So, Tori,' began the Weasley, completely oblivious to the blonde's musings. 'What else do you like to do?'

Said girl looked up from plate, 'Oh, well, as you know I like singing, but I've never taken any classes. Most people say I should, but the only magical school is run by Celestina Warbeck, she's a very talented woman, but not a very…bearable one.' The others chuckled.

'You got freckles.' Blurted Ron out of nowhere, as usual.

'Huh?' said Astoria, blinking rapidly.

'You have freckles on your cheeks and your nose, Butterfly.'

'Butterfly?'

'Yes,' he answered, absent mindedly drinking from his goblet. 'The way you bat your eye-lashes, it's like a butterfly's wing.'

'Oh, I well-'

'Don't worry, our Ronnie does that all the time.' Said Draco teasingly.

'Does it bother you?' Asked Ron, a bit concerned.

'Not really, I'm used to it by now.' He replied, a very charming, and possibly very deathly smile on his face.

'Is that so?' Shot back the red head, his own charmingly deadly smile drawn on his face.

'Alright, you two, stop your flirt fest.' Exclaimed Pansy, tired of seeing her best friends eye fuck each other.

'Flirt fest?' '_Were Ron and I _really_ flirting?_' mused the blonde.

'Exactly.' Answered Bunny.

'Okay? Anyway, welcome to Hogwarts and Slytherin, Butterfly. I hope you get used to us.' Said Ron, smiling brightly at the raven haired girl.

'Ronnie, I think she has no choice _but _to get used to us.' Said Ferret, still a bit pink, smiling a little smile.

'_Here we go again…' _Pansy thought with a groan.


End file.
